


Resting Witch Face

by BlueSteelFairy



Category: Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSteelFairy/pseuds/BlueSteelFairy
Summary: Thirteen years ago, the Sanderson sisters returned from the dead, and were consequently defeated once and for all. It's time for Max and Allison to live happily ever after. Or at least, it should be. When the forgotten loose end threatens to tie a noose around her brother and sister-in-law, Dani must find the power within herself to combat the new foe...
Relationships: Allison/Max Dennison
Kudos: 7





	Resting Witch Face

_ When I was a little girl my family moved from Los Angeles to Salem, Massachusetts-the only Salem worth mentioning if I'm being honest. There, my big brother and I both met our first loves. Max and Allison are getting married! However, my love was not able to flourish. Partially because I was eight, and partially because he was a puritan boy who'd been cursed in the shape of a cat for several hundred years who passed on the morning after I met him. _

_ That Halloween shaped my life. Sometimes it seems like Max has forgotten how they got together. Maybe it's because I was younger, and my world view was still forming. _

_ That was thirteen years ago. I'm doing okay, working with my soon to be sister-in-law. Something Winifred Sanderson said that fateful night got her thinking- "Clever little white witch". It's the whole "Wizard of Oz" logic-are you a good witch or a bad witch? So, Allison opened a shop-"The White Witch". We sell books about magical theory and supplies for New Age spiritualism and Wiccans. Sometimes, Allison will prepare custom spells for good fortune, or talismans of protection. Like Max once said, "it's all a bunch of hocus pocus". _

_ Salem serves as a magnet for those magically inclined or curious. I'm not entirely sure why-given that outside the Sandersons there weren't any real recorded witches. Most of the Salem Witch Trials were patriarchal political bullshit and land grabs. Still, it has its ghosts-and some of those are on the books. _

_ Tomorrow is Halloween-All Hallow's Eve, or Samhain. Pick your term of choice. In honor of the night our lives all became entangled, and my bond with my brother became unbreakably better, that's the big day. Allison is going to become a Dennison. I'm going to be her Maid of Honor, and that's pretty cool. But... _

_ I've been dreaming of Thackery Binx. It feels like he's trying to warn me about something. But-why? The Sanderson Sisters are long gone. _

_ I tried to talk to Allison about it-but she pointed out I'm probably just dreaming about him because of the wedding, since he was my first love. Max just teased me, and that was the end of the conversation. _

_ I'm sure it's just my nerves. Right? _

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved Hocus Pocus. Dani was always my favorite. I've finally decided to take a jab at another story about how their lives would be changed. I'm going to try to post a chapter a day, of varying lengths, to conclude on Halloween. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
